Caught in Love
Caught in love Getting started Authors Ok, this is a love story connecting to the empires. It (may) be considered a main story. A main story meaning part of the real 3 empires story-line, (not a side fanfiction). The Authors of this FF are the main creators of the wiki, Me, XU, and Sunny flight. Author's notes ILG: Ok, this is a fanfiction about a Forbiddin love, (back then, it was against the law to love a dragon of a diffrent tribe.) from when they meet, to when they end, it is also the first fanfic on this WIKI! Thank you, all POSITIVE comments are exepted! SF: XU: the three empires Once, there were 3 kings, childhood friends. They each ruled over there tribe, with honnor and respect, they were great kings. One day, some mysterious happened over night, and the kings raged at each other, each one infuryated by the others. They split, gathering as mant tribes as they could, formed the 3 empires. Those empires have been rivals, for all of eternity.......... Part l Prologue Part l S looked down at the world below, deep in thought. He was in one of the highest branches of Yegma. As his tribes ambassador, it was his responsibility to deliver them with great news, and defend them. Then what would he tell them of this bad news and danger? His son forest was missing, captured. SOMEONE was planing to attack Yegma and, a rough Snowwing was out, and forest was lost trying to find her. The ancient tree was peaceful for thousands of years, until now. S walked quietly down the spiral stairs to the tree's core. Yegma's core hummed peacefully and glowed brighter than ever. If it's power was harnessed, if a dragon used the power, they would be unstoppable. Part II Eljent was one of a kind. He, being old in age, was the only CorruptWing that he knew of to be a level seven on corruption and speak like most dragons of the Empires. He, was the Ambassador. As Ambassador, his speech was more comprehensible than most of the CorruptWings in the Empire of Mortov. One of his exclusive jobs as an Ambassador is to check upon young CorruptWings who were never hatched, seeing the Sight. The Sight is what makes a CorruptWing corrupted, it's what drives them mad to the point where they think beyond what normal dragons think, not necessarily smarter and more intelligent, but able to understand more. Returning back to his job, Eljent was to come up with different ways to corrupt a dragon. His first simple step is to give them riddles, puzzles and enigmas. If their mind goes to far into thinking, then their mind is simple and easily corrupted. Another step, if the first does not work, is to have the dragon live under his roof for a day, away from his or her parents. Third is to throw them into a dark room. The dark room would usually frighten the dragon, but if this did not work either, then Eljent was left with one final resort. Isolation. This may be the most cruel and unusual treatment there is, it involved removing the dragon from the tribe, and leaving them chained to a tree until the loneliness, solitude and/or hunger would drive them mad and the dragon would then shift out of the shackles in which it is bound. Shifting is a special CorruptWing power that is only exclusive to their kind. Shifting happens after the dragons encounter the event of the Sight. The Sight, as some dragons who had found some way to explain, is a collection of specific knowledge to a CorruptWing, and each knowledge gained is different for each CorruptWing, making them not all specially talented in one subject. When the Sight is seen, this knowledge is thought to have been originated from a world or universe that is almost incomprehensible to one's mind. Therefore making it hard for a dragon not to go insane when the event occurs. Then shifting happens because the knowledge of the other world desires for the possessor of the intelligence to return to the world from whence it came. Yet, the world they were hatched in understands that the body does not belong there either so brings it back. This process causes CorruptWings to appear to disappear and then reappear in the exact same spot and maybe shifting left and right, due to the error in the universe identifying the horizontal/length dimension. Why is happens to CorruptWings, no one knows, but it is part of culture and the 'normal' way of the CorruptWings. Eljent, was able to cure every single CorruptWing from the lack of corruption, except one he had encountered in his recent life. There were two brothers standing before him, they were both, socially considered pure by both tribes, but only the CorruptWings had found it to be odd and 'abnormal.' Eljent stared into the eyes of both of these young dragons, both about barely three years of age. Neither was corrupted, neither have experienced the Sight. This awed him to where he questioned what causes CorruptWings to see the Sight and why some have not seen it. He wasn't sure of either one, but whatever it was, he was supposed to fix it, or in corrupt terms, corrupt it. "What are your names you two?" Asked Eljent. Wondering the style and way these two dragonets would respond to it. The first one stood forward a bit, him seeming older than his younger sibling. He then spoke, "My name is Spoken." Eljent turned and faced the other. With almost doubt and uncertainty, the younger dragonet said, "Vorrcjión, that's my name." The Ambassador did not like how slow the interview and treatment was going so he thought he should speed it up a little. "Let's just cut the questions out and skip to the treatment." He held out a scroll and opened it to where they could both see some writings on it. He flipped it to where Eljent himself could only see it and read what was stated there, "On forty mice, and sandy dunes, legibility was not a factor of course, yet in the most disturbing circumstances, there was but one who couldn't see...and his life was nothing but misery, how could he do what most cannot and understand how you can't even now?" If there was one thing that most CorruptWing dragonets would wonder or think about is that, it did not make much sense to them or their minds would make a detour down crazy town. Surprisingly they both, almost in sync, responded, "Understanding is just the beginning to believing, but yet believing is the first step to understanding, one does not simply live a life differently and expect similar results as another, but with conditions come adaptations and evolution. Here the mouse of the forty mice cannot see but develops and strengthens the other four senses it possesses." So they have passed the first test...Eljent thought to himself. He wondered how they can handle being away from their steads. He told them, "You two will have to and are required to remain here for the night, and away from your parents and are forbidden to talk from here on out until I say otherwise, do I make myself clear?" Spoken and Vorrcjión nodded with a bewildered look upon their faces, and Eljent took notes of everything that occurred during this meeting. The two dragonets eventually nodded in agreement and Eljent was now satisfied. The following morning, not a word had come from the dragonets, neither a hint of corruption was found, and Eljent started to wonder if he would actually have to do the final one. But now wasn't the time, it was time for the Dark Room. Most of the CorruptWings refer to it as The Obscure Leeway. Of course, Eljent had never used his final method; all tested, uncorrupted, dragonets were never able to withstand the darkness within. Without telling the dragonets where they were going, he locked both of the up, yet in separate rooms, away from each other and alone. From here Eljent had his certainty that they would be corrupted by the end of the second day locked in. To his astonishment, he found that both of them were shivering with fear, which was highly abnormal being the fact the neither had been corrupted be rather in a state of fear and maybe traumatized. If this had failed, then Eljent had to resort to his ultimate treatment in this case he had never used. Being cautious and careful, he picked two places in all of the empires where they two were separate, and alone. This was practically a statement that said they were forsaken beings that we disowned by the tribe itself unless they are to return as true CorruptWings. First, it was days, then weeks, and then two months came by when one of the dragonets have returned. It was Spoken. His eyes that were true blue had become yellow and his spines on the back of his head was a little disoriented from before. In other words, he had been driven mad into corruption. Eljent from there on to his day of departure from this world had never seen Vorrcjión again, in his life after this even which lasted for two years. What a loss, Eljent thought. But from that time onward, he had never had a single regret in his life. Category:Fanfictions